<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilde Fox by MTL17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827014">Wilde Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17'>MTL17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Fox has one Wilde night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megan Fox/Olivia Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilde Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Megan Fox or Olivia Wilde or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megan Fox had only really just got back to her apartment in LA when her doorbell rang. She ignored it at first, because she wasn't expecting anybody, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with any pushy salesman, or worse, crazed fans, but the doorbell kept ringing, and she just lost her patients. What was worse, was that she made the idiotic mistake of opening her door without checking the peep-hole first. Anyone could've been on the other side, and while she was confident she could handle almost anything on the other side of that door things could have very badly for her. Although when she could open it, she found herself wishing she'd checked first, not because she wouldn't have opened the door if she'd known, but she could have taken a moment to compose herself.</p>
<p>Because there standing right in front of her was Olivia Wilde, who she recently confessed to having a crush on. Which meant this could be really bad, or really, really good. Although right now it was hard to tell, as Olivia had a very hard to read expression on her face, the two actresses staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Thankfully no one seemed to be around, and they shouldn't be disturbed given the time of night, whatever this was, there would be no witnesses. Of course, in the few seconds she was looking away from Olivia's face Megan just couldn't resist the urge to let her eyes briefly travel over the other woman's beautiful body, and when she looked back up, it seemed like she wasn't the only one who's eyes were wondering.</p>
<p>"Hey?" Megan greeted cautiously, but hopefully.</p>
<p>"Hey." Olivia replied, and then dryly parroted, "So hot she makes me want to strangle a mountain ox."</p>
<p>Which had Megan grinning widely and stepping back, leaving the door wide open. Thankfully, Olivia returned the grin with one of her own, stepped through the door and slammed it behind her. Then the two women, who had barely spoken with each other prior to this, fell into each other's arms and roughly kissed. God, she'd had some rough kisses during her life, but this one was really quite something, their lips crashing together and then almost immediately Olivia's tongue forced it's way into her mouth and trying to bully hers into submission. Megan certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight, but it was a little overwhelming, considering she wasn't visibly prepared for it.</p>
<p>It also didn't help that Olivia took her by surprise by turning them around and shoving her back against the door, Megan briefly breaking the kiss as she cried out from the force of it, only for her lips to be captured again. Initially she just thought it was a way to gain an advantage, but then she became vaguely aware of Olivia locking the door behind them, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Which was unlikely, but it was a good idea to make sure, and Megan was glad one of them thought of it, because again, she was a bit overwhelmed by what was happening. Okay, she was very overwhelmed, especially as the other woman's hands began traveling all over her body. Especially as they pretty much went straight for all the fun parts.</p>
<p>Olivia didn't normally do this type of thing. Normally she enjoyed a gentle flirtation, which eventually built to a crescendo. But honestly, that was actually kind of happening now, albeit in a different way. Because while they hadn't truly flirted before, or even exchange that many words, they had been unknowingly orbiting each other for a while now. After all, they were constantly at the same award shows, events, or even parties, and each and every time Olivia's eyes had been drawn to Megan. She'd make sure not to linger long enough to be discovered, and look away whenever Megan wasn't aware of it, but what she hadn't known until recently, was that the star of Transformers was doing the exact same thing to her. Which really did mean that she could just make a booty call, and that was exactly what she was doing. </p>
<p>She had considered arranging a meeting, or at least calling ahead, which would be easy enough, considering their agents had lunch with each other. But Olivia didn't just want to fuck Megan, she wanted to topped the hell out of her, which she suspected would be a lot easier if she took the other woman off-guard. Just in case. Because while normally Olivia was good at picking up whether a woman was a top or bottom, for some reason she found it annoyingly impossible to tell with Megan. Although, if Megan really was bi, then Olivia liked her chances of convincing her to being her little slut, as at least in her experience people who were bisexual were mostly switches.</p>
<p>It was certainly going well so far, Olivia able to push Megan up against her own door and control the pace of the kiss. Admittedly Megan fought back more than she would've liked, but it proved easy enough for Olivia to distract her by grabbing her boobs or butt and giving it a good squeeze. Or after a while, squeeze extra hard, as at that point, her hands were pretty much glued to that area. And when that was not working, there was only one logical progression, namely to slide a hand up Megan's skirt and over her panties, which to Olivia's delight, if not surprise, was nice and wet for her. Something which she savoured for a few long seconds as she rubbed her fingertips over those ruined panties, and then pushed them aside to touch bare flesh.</p>
<p>After only a few seconds of that Olivia pulled her fingertips back, brought them up to her lips and seductively began to suck them clean, which caused Megan to grin wickedly, and chuckle, "Tease."</p>
<p>Olivia finished slowly cleaning her fingers, and then questioned, "I'm a tease, huh?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Megan confirmed.</p>
<p>"Well, why don't you show me to the bedroom, and I'll show you just how much of a tease I am." Olivia challenged.</p>
<p>"Ooooooooooh forward." Megan grinned, "I like it."</p>
<p>"Shut up and move your ass!" Olivia pushed, emphasizing her last word with a hard slap to Megan's backside, "Before I change my mind."</p>
<p>There was no chance of that, and from the way that Megan looked at her it was clear that both girls knew it. Which honestly, was exactly how Olivia wanted it, and just had them exchanging another smile, and then Megan slowly made her way through her home, up the stairs, and to the bedroom, with Olivia behind her every step of the way, admiring the way that her ass wiggled with every step. Something she got an even better look at as Megan pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside, before then slipping out of her shoes, bra, and then finally her panties. Not to be outdone Olivia did the same, meaning there was a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, and once they got there they were both completely naked.</p>
<p>Something they both took a moment to appreciate, before Olivia asked, "Got any toys?"</p>
<p>"Already? God, you really do move fast." Megan chuckled, before admitting, "Top drawer. Pick anything you want, mmmmmmmmmm, and I'll fuck you real good with it."</p>
<p>"Awww, you think you're going to be the top here." Olivia smiled condescendingly as she moved towards the drawer, "That's adorable."</p>
<p>"I'm always the top." Megan said boldly, even as she was letting Olivia pick out the toy.</p>
<p>"Ooooooh, a strap-on? Score!" Olivia beamed as she pulled out the item in question, "Oh yeah, this should do nicely. Just what I need to put a slut like you in her place."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try." Megan scoffed.</p>
<p>"I bet you would." Olivia quipped with a wicked smile. </p>
<p>Megan opened her mouth to respond, but she was silenced by the vision of Olivia stepping into the harness and slowly pulling it up her thighs. She'd never seen another chick wear one of these in person before, and despite herself, she had to admit there was a certain thrill to it. After all, she liked dick when it was attached to a man, so experiencing it when attached to a woman would be quite the new experience for her. No! Megan couldn't allow herself to think like that. She was a top, dammit. She was supposed to be wearing that thing, not allowing herself to get fucked by it. Which was why she initially resisted when Olivia closed the distance between them, grabbed the back of her head, and tried pushing it downwards. </p>
<p>"On your knees." Olivia grinned, although that grin quickly faded when there was resistance, "I said, on your knees, bitch!"</p>
<p>"Owww!"  Megan whined as her hair was twisted, "Alright, alright, I'm going."</p>
<p>Which caused Olivia to grin wickedly, and then she ordered, "Yeahhhhhhhhh, that's better. That's where you belong. Mmmmmmmm, now suck it. Suck my fucking cock!"</p>
<p>"Hey, what the-" Megan began, only to be cut off by the cock being shoved into her mouth.</p>
<p>Just before that Olivia had been actually slapping her in the face with the strap-on, which was weird and insulting, but actually kind of hot. No man had ever tried this with her, and she probably wouldn't have allowed him to do it... but with Olivia, she actually kind of liked it. And she didn't have time to analyze that right now, as her mouth was full of cock, which was being gently but firmly pushed in and out of it, another girl literally fucking her face. Using her mouth like a cunt. Oh God! It should have been easy just to reach up and push the other girl away, however instead she did just the first part, and then after a brief hesitation grabbed onto Olivia's butt and pulled her closer towards her.</p>
<p>At the same time Megan started enthusiastically sucking the cock, slobbering all over it, and getting it nice and ready for her pussy. That's why she was doing this, right? The only reason? It was certainly the only acceptable reason, but from the wicked grin on her face Olivia clearly had another theory. One that she was only too happy to share with the class, although thankfully Megan barely heard it because she was too busy getting her mouth fucked. Because apparently it wasn't enough that she was literally sucking her own cock. She had to be face fucked too. And taunted. God, this was so humiliating, especially because to her shame Megan loved it way more than she should have.</p>
<p>"Yesssssssssss, suck my cock! Mmmmmmmm, get it nice and wet for your pussy like the little bottom that you are!" Olivia gleefully taunted, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you loved being fucked, huh baby? I bet it doesn't even matter where, huh? Your mouth, your pussy, mmmmmmmm, your ass? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I bet you love it anywhere, and from any cock you can get, because you're a little cock slut! Yeahhhhhhhhhh, look at you, sucking that dick like it can give you a creamy reward. Mmmmmmmm, you're shameless, and I love it. I fucking love it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, suck it you little cock sucker. Ha, it doesn't even need that thorough a blow job, I just love watching you suck my cock! Oh yes, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, but you've more than earned a reward, so come here."</p>
<p>With that Olivia pulled Megan up by her hair this time, and then roughly kissed her. As that had been what Megan had been expecting to happen if she went upwards, she didn't resist. Also, she was kind of in a daze, and wasn't thinking clearly. And of course, it just hurt to try and resist. It was so worth it to go with the flow though, because not only did she get a soft pair of lips against her own, and a tongue bullying her own into submission, but those fingertips finally returned to her cunt. Better yet, there was nothing separating them now, and they lingered there for quite a while, before one of those fingers began slowly sliding inside of her. Which sadly led to the kiss being broken so that Megan could let out an extra loud cry of pleasure, but those insistent lips quickly pulled her back into another kiss.</p>
<p>Olivia had loved watching Megan Fox suck her cock, and better yet her own strap-on, something she promised herself she would get to watch again before the night was through, and ideally for longer. But as much fun as it was fucking Megan's pretty little mouth, it wouldn't break her. At least in this way. No, Olivia was going to have to do some more extreme things for that. Luckily there were plenty of options, arguably one of which was doing exactly what she was doing now, namely slide herself inside of Megan Fox in a much more mutually pleasurable way. Oh yes, she pushed her finger into the other woman's pussy, and got to feel just how tight, and hot, and most importantly wet she was for her. Oh God, it was such a rush.</p>
<p>One of course Megan loved just as much as she did, something which she made clear from the way she broke the kiss between them to tilt her head back and let out a long, loud cry. It was quickly followed by more cries, and whimpers, and moans as that finger was slowly pushed all the way inside of her, Olivia burying herself up to the knuckle inside of the other girl's cunt. Which was a sensation she savoured for a few long seconds, before beginning to pump that finger in and out, resulting in even more wonderful sounds from the other girl. Something else she savoured for a few long seconds, before kissing her again, and even then she got to enjoy those sounds being pushed into her mouth.</p>
<p>As she did this Olivia, admittedly a little quickly, guided them around the room until they were right next to the bed, and then she very slowly lied Megan down onto her back and got on top of her. Or more accurately, half on top, and half to the side, so she could make sure to rest the wet dildo against Megan's thigh, reminding the other girl of what was about to happen to her. Also, just to make it more comfortable for them both. But mostly the teasing thing. Which was a position they stayed in for quite a while as she gently fingered the other woman, eventually adding another finger to the mix, and starting to rub Megan's clit with her thumb. Now that got quite the reaction out of the other actress.</p>
<p>It would be very easy for someone as experienced as Olivia to make Megan cum exactly like this, but she wouldn't let this bitch off that easy. Oh yes, if she came now she may get ideas about returning the favour before Olivia was ready to let her, and in a way that she didn't want her too. Better to strike now when momentum was in her favour, and truly give Megan a taste of her own medicine. To fuck her with her own strap-on! Oh fuck yeah, this was going to be so sweet, Olivia thought. Of course first she had to stop fingering this hot little pussy. Not an easy task, given how much fun they were both having, and the heart-breaking whimper that Megan let out as a result of the fingers being taken out of her. Although Olivia was able to do it because of what was about to happen, and because it meant that she took these fingers back into her mouth and suck them clean.</p>
<p>"Like I said, tease." Megan panted breathlessly a few long second after those fingers were removed from her cunt, and she had to watch Olivia suck them clean.</p>
<p>"Maybe a little." Olivia admitted once she took those fingers out of her mouth, "But would a real tease do this?"</p>
<p>Megan really, really wanted to answer yes, especially as Olivia's attempt to prove that she wasn't a tease was more fucking teasing. Namely, by sliding the tip of the strap-on up and down Megan's pussy lips and lingering on her clit, which was rubbed gently. Although that definitely felt good, and maybe even too good to be classified as teasing. Whatever the case, it quickly ceased to matter, as what happened next was anything but teasing. Oh yes, Olivia finally pushed the head of that girl cock into the other girl's needy little cunt, which of course caused Megan to close her eyes and throw her head back with a loud cry of pleasure. Something which in turn no doubt had the bitch grinning widely.</p>
<p>Admittedly she couldn't see the expression on the other actress's face, but Megan could practically taste the triumphant smirk on Olivia's face. Especially given it was the exact expression that would be on her face right now, if the roles were reversed. When they were reversed! Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before Megan would turn the tables back to what they should be. To take back her strap-on and use it to fuck Olivia into submission. Until then she just lay back and enjoyed what she was receiving. After all, she went both ways, so it didn't matter if she bottomed a little. Especially when it felt so fucking good, and it only got better the more cock she received, Olivia slowly sliding inch after inch inside her until it was buried all the way.</p>
<p>Thankfully then Olivia paused, allowing Megan to savour the feeling of her pussy being well and truly stuffed with cock. Of course, Olivia almost certainly wanted to do this to savour her moment of conquest, but it wasn't like Megan could blame her, as she would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed. No, she would be doing the same thing when the roles were reversed, she once again reminded herself. Something she had to do again when Olivia slowly lowered the upper part of her body down on top of her, so that their tits were pressing against each other, and they were face to face. Which of course meant that when Megan opened her eyes see could Olivia's infuriatingly grinning face.</p>
<p>Which meant Olivia got a really great look at her reaction as she started to pump her hips back and forth, officially starting to fuck Megan with her own strap-on. To make matters worse, when Megan automatically closed her eyes and let out another loud cry, Olivia grabbed her face and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Admittedly, this also made things better, as it increased the pleasure, but in her current state of mind it was truly overwhelming. More to the point, it was another sign of Olivia's dominance over her, one of many which kept piling up. And yet, Megan just couldn't stop it. Because it just felt so good. So, so good. So much so she allowed Olivia to dominate the kiss, and she moaned, gasped and even whimpered into the other woman's mouth.</p>
<p>Olivia grinned widely into the kiss, and once again savoured the moment by pausing the thrusting altogether, which got such deliciously big whimpers and squirms out of her prey. Something which was extra special, considering how close she was to those sounds. Although it was also unfortunate that they were muffled somewhat, but that was a small complaint, and the trade of getting to kiss this beautiful woman while being inside her felt like a decent trade. Besides, it wasn't long before she was moving her lips down to Megan's neck, and giving her the same treatment she'd been dishing out when she first got through the door, this time with the added bonus of once again beginning to pump a strap-on in and out of Megan's eager little cunt.</p>
<p>Another thing she started doing that she had done at first was sliding her hands all over Megan's body. Only this time it wasn't that long at all before her hands started concentrating on the other woman's tits, cupping and squeezing and getting even more wonderful sounds out of the other girl. Then without warning she straightened up, increase the tempo slowly, and just enjoyed the beautiful sight in front of her. Namely that of Megan Fox spread out beneath her, those full tits of hers bouncing with every thrust, her eyes closed, and those pouty lips parted in constant moans, gasps and whimpers. Which was wonderful, but it wouldn't get her what she wanted. No, not really. Luckily this was just the first part of her plan for that. And it was time to execute another part of it.</p>
<p>"You know what? I'm sick of doing all the work around here?" Olivia suddenly announced, grabbing firmly onto Megan's body, and then flipping their positions.</p>
<p>The trick to doing this was doing it quickly, and overwhelm her 'victim' first to make sure she wouldn't complain. It was a bit early to tell whether or not it worked this time, as there was a pause, which could be considered a reluctance. However, Olivia was fairly confident that wasn't the case, and Megan was simply overwhelmed by the sudden change in position, and needed a second to get use to it. Or maybe she was just too amused by the look on Megan's face. Whatever the case she was only too happy to offer up some more encouragement, in the form of a few smacks to Megan's ass, making that booty jiggle for her, the sound of the impact echoing throughout the room, along with an adorable cry that Megan let out.</p>
<p>Then Olivia followed that up with more words, "Come on, bounce that booty! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, bounce it good for me. Ride my dick you little slut! Fucking ride it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, that's so hot! I love it. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, bounce that ass. Bounce it!"</p>
<p>"Whatever." Megan moaned, doing as she was told.</p>
<p>It wasn't even that long before Megan started doing that, which was maybe the best part. No, the best part was easily taking one step closer to making Megan her bitch. In fact, they were so close Olivia could taste it. And the amazing orgasms she would receive in the process. Although she tried not to concentrate on that now, as the last thing she needed was to lose control. But it was so very hard when she had Megan Fox bouncing up and down her dick. Oh yes, no matter how hard she tried Olivia just couldn't tear her eyes away from the overwhelming sight in front of her. However, luckily for her, she was far from the only one feeling overwhelmed at that particular moment.</p>
<p>Megan did her best to block out those words, but she couldn't help it. They were just having such a positive effect on her. It was driving her crazy. Well, crazier. Because honestly, just seeing Olivia Wilde on her doorstep had been crazy hot, and things had only gotten hotter ever since, to the point where she felt she was about to explode, one way or another. Thankfully she was 99% sure it was going to be in a very positive way, and for a second there she even thought Olivia was going to make it easy on her. Simply allow her to fuck herself to the orgasm which was rapidly approaching. Something she could probably achieve that point by just continuing at the same pace, although Megan just couldn't resist speeding up, at least a little.</p>
<p>Her reward was a few hard slaps to her ass, and Olivia scolding her, "Bad girl! No cumming! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, not yet. No, you know what you have to do first, right? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's right, you have to beg. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, beg me you little slut. Beg to cum! Beg me for the privilege of cumming all over my cock. Or should I say, your cock?"</p>
<p>Initially Megan ignored all those words, and the hard slaps, but the pain just became harder and more frequent, to the point that she just had to stop. Which if anything, seem to delight Olivia even more. Almost as much is when Megan admitted defeat, and went back to the slow, gentle pumping of her own pussy, on her own strap-on, attached firmly around the waist of another woman. More accurately, another woman who had very quickly turned her fantasy into a nightmare, and made her feel wonderfully good while doing it. So much so that she wanted to beg to cum, even if she knew what it meant. Probably. Almost definitely. Which of course she had her trying her luck, as she was just so desperate at that point.</p>
<p>"Make me cum, oh please, pleassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd, make me cum!" Megan cried out desperately, "Let me cum all over your big dick! Mmmmmmmmm, my own fucking strap-on! Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, you're using my own toy against me, you bitch! Now show me you know how to use it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, show me you know how to use it by making me cum Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, oh fuck, make me cum! Make me cum make me cum make me cum, ooooooooooooh shit, oh my God, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" </p>
<p>"Oh Megan, mmmmmmmm, you know you have to do better than that right?" Olivia questioned before quickly clarifying, "You wanna cum? Ooooooooooh, you need to give me something I want. Namely, you as my bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, the only way you get to cum on my cock is to beg to be my little lezzie bitch! My pussy loving slut! My bottom! Oh yeah, you're gonna be mine Megan! All mine!"</p>
<p>This was exactly what Megan had been afraid of. Having to submit to cum, meaning that even more than ever before she was getting a taste of her own medicine. Oh yes, she had fucked many, many girls into submission with the strap-on which was now being used against her, making them tell her anything she wanted to hear, just so they would have the privilege of cumming. So the delicious irony of this was not loss on her, but she didn't exactly like it. Especially as ultimately she simply had to beg, even if it meant saying things that she really didn't want too, desperately trying to tell herself she didn't mean them in the process. That they were just words. Even if it was most likely that her 'victims' had thought similar things.</p>
<p>"Make me cum, and... and I'll be your bitch." Megan whimpered softly.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Olivia pushed, smacking Megan's ass.</p>
<p>"Ah fuck!" Megan swore before blurting out, "I'll be your bitch! I'll be your bitch! I'll be your pussy loving little lezzie bitch, just make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, make me cum! Make me cum you bitch! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, make me fucking cum! I'll do anything, mmmmmmmmm Gooooooooooooddddddddd, anything, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, be anything you want me to be, just please, make me cum! Oh my God Olivia, make me cum, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, and make me your bitch! Please, please, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"</p>
<p>"Good girl." Olivia grinned, pausing for a few long seconds, before finally adding, "Now... make yourself cum. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, cum for me Megan! Cum on my cock! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's it, mmmmmmmmmm, cum! FUCKING CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, AH FUCK!"</p>
<p>As soon as she had permission Megan began hammering herself up and down, quickly going from a slow and steady pace to using every ounce of her strength to brutalize herself on that dildo. But it was worth it for the incredible climax which was soon crashing through her body. Something she pause to savour for a few long seconds, before going right back to bouncing, so she not only drew out that orgasm, but gave herself another one. As many as she could. Which certainly wasn't good for avoiding becoming Olivia's bitch, but in that moment Megan really didn't care. In fact, she didn't really care about anything, except the incredible pleasure echoing through her body.</p>
<p>Olivia meanwhile kept her eyes on the prize, namely Megan Fox. Oh yes, her true prize was right in front of her, namely this beautiful woman. Because it wasn't just enough to make her cum. No, Olivia had to make Megan hers. And she would be. Olivia promised herself that. Oh fuck yeah, she was going to make sure Megan meant every single one of those words, even if she wasn't sure when she first said them. This certainly seemed to be a very good step in the right direction, giving how much it was making the other woman cum. And just as importantly, how hard. Oh yes, she was making Megan Fox cum hard and frequently, easily making this one of the greatest moments of her life.</p>
<p>The only downside to that was that even with all her experience Olivia just couldn't hold back. No, the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of making Megan Fox cum for her, and maybe making the other woman her bitch made Olivia cum nice and hard. It was by no means the hardest orgasm she'd ever had, but it was maybe the most satisfying climaxes she'd ever had. Or at least close to it, considering she wasn't entirely sure she'd broken Megan yet, although she was confident it was very important step in it, at the very least. Which made the following orgasms just as satisfying, Olivia pushing through each one in turn, so she could keep the fucking going for as long as possible.</p>
<p>Which included when Megan inevitably ran out of steam, Olivia not even waiting until she finished to flip them over, and to fuck her in the missionary position again. The difference was that while at the beginning she had simply spread Megan's legs, this time she pushed them onto her shoulders for a deep, hard penetration. Then after a few long minutes she lent down, bending the other woman in half. Luckily for them both Megan was just as flexible as she looked, meaning that this extreme was more than welcomed by her prey. Oh yes, Megan Fox continued joyfully screaming and cumming around her cock as the two women became a complete mess of sweat and juices.</p>
<p>It was something which Olivia wished could last forever, but sadly even she had her limits. Limits that she normally didn't like to pass, as it was better to keep an air of dominance and control, especially when first breaking in a bitch. But honestly, she just got completely carried away with Megan, and literally pounded her pussy with every ounce of her strength, until she collapsed onto the sweaty body beneath her, and then just lay there in a sweaty mess. Luckily for her Megan was far too exhausted to take advantage of that fact, so the two of them just lay there like that, until eventually Olivia found the strength to pull her cock out of the other woman's cunt, and then collapsed down next to her. Then she issued a command which she knew would reinvigorate her.</p>
<p>"Suck my cock bitch." Olivia ordered hoarsely, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, prove you really are my bitch, by sucking your cum off of my cock."</p>
<p>Megan groaned, but didn't hesitate to do as she was told. Which was almost painful, given how tired her body was, but she was just on such a submissive high that she couldn't help herself. She had to suck that cock. To taste her own juices all over it. Maybe especially her cum. So that was exactly what she did, slowly crawling down Olivia's body, wrapping her lips around the dildo which had just hammered her cunt, and then letting out a long, loud moan of pure pleasure. She had tasted her own cum before of course, but never like this. At least not with another woman, which was an extra thrill to it. Something Megan savoured for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down, much to the delight of the other actress.</p>
<p>"Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, suck my cock!" Olivia gleefully encouraged, reaching down to stroke Megan's hair as she did so, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it good. Suck my fucking cock good! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmmm, suck it good cock sucker. Oh yeah, get every drop of your girl cum and pussy cream like the little dyke slut you are! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, take it all! Take it all down your whore throat! Yeahhhhhhhhh, fucking deep throat me! Deep throat that girl cock you lezzie bitch! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah Megan, prove to me what a great bitch you're gonna make by cleaning your own strap-on real good with your mouth!"</p>
<p>Normally Megan was more of a tease when it came to giving a blow job, but doing it under these circumstances just drove her crazy. Also, if she was honest with herself she was hoping to taste another pussy, and while that was probably inevitable at this stage she was just so eager to get to it she might have rushed the cock sucking a little bit. Olivia didn't seem to mind though. In fact, it was exactly the opposite, Olivia continuing to gleefully give her encouragement, as Megan easily pushed the strap-on into her throat. And while she choked and gagged a bit she did eventually get every inch down there, in the process cleaning every little bit of her girl cum and pussy cream. At which point Megan got what she really wanted.</p>
<p>"Get this thing off of me!" Olivia suddenly ordered, fumbling with the straps to the harness in her excitement, "Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, get it off of me so you can eat my pussy!"</p>
<p>Only too happy to oblige. Megan helped Olivia with the straps and then yanking the harness off of her, exposing her extremely wet and cum filled cunt. Megan had smelt it through out the blow job, but particularly when she got to the bottom of the dildo, and it had been driving her crazy. So much so it was really, really hard not just to bury her face right away in that tasty looking treat. Although she got some revenge on her tormentor by instead pulling the harness to her mouth and licking the part which had been pressed up against Olivia's pussy. Which ironically Olivia actually seemed to enjoy watching for a few long seconds, or maybe even a full minute, as that was all it took for Megan to lick it clean. Or at least close enough that she didn't mind going straight to the pussy licking, starting with one, slow lick.</p>
<p>It was extremely hard for her to keep it long and slow, as Megan could taste Olivia's cum straight away, and it was even better from the source. Yet it still wasn't good enough for her, because it wasn't Olivia cumming in her mouth, which was what she wanted most of all in that moment. However she would get it, that was inevitable at this point, and after fantasizing about Olivia Wilde for so long Megan really, really wanted to savour this, at least for a few long seconds. But again, it was just so hard under these circumstances. So much so that actually keeping that first lick long and slow felt like an achievement. Especially as the following licks certainly weren't like that, Megan unable and unwilling to stop herself from going all out on that tasty treat.</p>
<p>Olivia should have probably discouraged this, and made it very clear that Megan was going to eat her pussy properly. However there would be plenty of time for that later. Oh yes, because this wouldn't be a one time thing. No, as far as Olivia was concerned Megan was her bitch now, and if the other woman was confused about that she would make sure to educate her whenever possible. Which would give her many, many opportunities to receive a nice long pussy licking from the other actress, but right now Olivia really, really needed to cum. So instead she just lay back and enjoyed the ride. Which was probably for the best, as it was unlikely that she could trust her own voice right now to seem commanding and dominant, and it would be a shame to ruin things when the night had gone so well.</p>
<p>Luckily the only things coming out of her mouth right now were moans of pure pleasure. Well, she was also whimpering and crying out, but she was sure that anyone in her position would be doing the same thing. Especially as Megan quickly proved herself very, very good with her tongue. Maybe a little inpatient, but under the circumstances that was very welcomed. And there was even a promise with that first long, slow lick that when it came time for Megan to truly worship her she would be more than up for the task. But for now Olivia was very grateful that after that the licking increasingly hard and fast, Megan soon bringing her mouth into the equation as she tried to get every drop of the girl cum which was still in and around Olivia's pussy, before then trying to force more of it out of her.</p>
<p>Technically she had been doing that throughout the first stages of the cunt lapping by making sure to hit Olivia's clit with every stroke of her tongue, but then she started going all in on it, and closing her mouth around it so she could suck that sensitive little bundle of nerves. Something that she did with increasing passion when there was no more girl cum to clean. At least not on the outside. She might have found some on the inside though when she wrapped her mouth around Olivia's entrance and shoved her tongue inside it. Oh God yes, Megan Fox shoved her tongue as deep into Olivia Wilde's pussy as it could possibly go, the combination of that and everything else making her cum in record time. Which really made Olivia grin with triumph.</p>
<p>She hadn't even had to ask, and Megan made her cum. Admittedly, she should probably be training Megan to wait for permission, but so often by holding back it led to the receiver begging to cum, which had been exactly what Olivia had been afraid of. However instead of having to worry about ruining the dominant momentum she had picked up Megan pretty much made her cum the very first chance she got, and then just kept doing it, like the little lezzie bitch she was clearly born to be. The one Olivia would train her to be. Oh yes, this was only the beginning. By the time Olivia was done with her Megan Fox would be the perfect lesbian sex slave. The thought of which echoed in her head for several long minutes as her new bitch made her cum over and over again. Although she was only too happy to help.</p>
<p>Megan had done this enough to be able to quickly pull her tongue out of Olivia's cunt, and just keep her mouth nice and firmly around that entrance so that the girl cum would pretty much go straight into her mouth and down her throat. Admittedly she had to swallow very carefully to make it happen, but it was so worth it to get every drop of that precious liquid, which was even tastier than she had ever dreamed. And she had spent a lot of nights dreaming about it. Oh yes, like everything else she had fantasized about this was even better than she dreamed. Top, Bottom, what did it really matter? In fact, maybe it was better to be a bottom if it meant she got to swallow this precious liquid on a regular basis.</p>
<p>She certainly couldn't get enough of it now, Megan shoving her tongue right back inside of Olivia and this time getting to fuck her with it for a decent amount of time before again, pulling back so she could concentrate on swallowing. Something she did over, and over, and over again. And something she could have happily done all night long. Sadly, she made the mistake of trying to add her fingers into the mix, which Olivia obviously thought was too much of a top thing to do. Either that or she just wanted to take back some control. Whatever the case Olivia was suddenly rolling them over so Megan was the one on her back with the other actress sitting on her face. Which Olivia savoured for a few long seconds, before starting to grind her pussy down onto Megan's face.</p>
<p>This was a new experience for Megan. She'd grinded herself down plenty of times onto girls and guys, and one time she'd been even in this exact position, except with the other girl worshiping her cunt in a 69, which honestly made for a very different experience. All those other times she had been getting attention too, or just been the main focus, and most of the time she'd been in the dominant position. But now she was just a fuck pad for Olivia to use for her pleasure. Oh God, the other woman was using her for her pleasure! Fucking her face like the cheap whore she was in that moment. And most importantly, it was pleasing Olivia, something which was very clear from the way that the other girl continued to cum, this time without Megan doing anything except lying there and taking everything the other actress had to give her.</p>
<p>Unfortunately this meant that she only managed to swallow a fraction of the precious liquid she got to swallow before. Also, it became difficult to breathe. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was Olivia's pleasure. Besides, she was being drenched in girl cum, making her feel like she was being baptized as Olivia's bitch. And as the little pussy loving slut she was. Oh yes, she was being marked as what she was. And really, it was a privilege to be in this position, as it meant that all that she could see, taste, or smell was pure Olivia Wilde. Something which Megan wished could have lasted all night, but sadly eventually her new top ran out of steam, rolled off of her, then the two of them just lay there gasping for breath for a few long minutes.</p>
<p>Then Megan crawled upwards until she was laying beside Olivia and shyly said, "Hey?"</p>
<p>Olivia raised an eyebrow, but after a few seconds breathlessly responded, echoing their original greeting, "Hey."</p>
<p>"So, what do you think our couple name should be?" Megan teased with a wicked grin, "Hey, how about Wilde Fox? It's super cheesy, but also kind of cute. What do ya think?"</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence, and then Olivia began, "Megan, I-"</p>
<p>"Only joking! Mmmmmmmm, I know I'm just your biyatch." Megan grinned, before asking, "So, what ya wanna do now?"</p>
<p>Olivia grinned wickedly, her head filled with possibilities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>